Test of Endurance
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: What if England had to stay awake? Warning: Slight crack fic, shounen-ai, USxUK, Chibi America


**Konichiwa! Here's another What if one-shot situation! Today's summary:**

**Question: What if England had to stay awake?**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Pairing: USxUK (Joker)**

**Special thanks to escritoria for the Zebra scene and the sheep scene was inspired by Hetalia X Goodnight with Sheep Vol. 8 you should watch it, it's really funny and the voices are really... Sexy... The hot chocolate thing is because I actually stopped for hot chocolate while writing this.**

**Tanoshimu!**

**P.S This is set in the time of the new world with Chibi America**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creep creep...<strong>_

_Not much further now, all I need to do is get there and I'll be safe. Positioned on my tip toes, I walk the hallway that leads to-_

**BANG!**

_WAAAH WHAT WAS THAT?_

Startled by the scary noise, the young America ran all the way down the hall, not caring for how much noise he made on the creaky floorboards, just wanting to get to the safety of England's bedroom.

When he finally reached his destination, he scrambled for the handle, then burst in and slammed the door behind him. He panted heavily, for he was out of breath and the man he had been searching for sat up in bed and rubbed his one eye sleepily in a cute but tired kind of way.

"A-America? What are you doing here? And what time is it?"

England leaned over and checked the alarm clock.

"1:13?" He yawned sleepily. "You should be in bed."

"I got scared and came to sleep in your bed mishter Engwand sir." America confessed shyly. "I'm sowwy for waking you."

England proceeded to stretch before moving on to rubbing his other eye. Though he was tired, he managed to maintain his nice and slightly motherly exterior in front of America.

"No that's perfectly alright. Since I'm up now, how about I make you a cup of hot chocolate?"

America nodded eagerly with a smile like a pumpkin spread across his face. Once England had finished clearing his eyes he smiled sweetly at the young America. A smile that always made America considerably happier, he never liked seeing England mad so he always tried to make him happy.

* * *

><p>England led America back up to his bedroom once he had made drinks for the both of them. England took a few sips from his before placing it onto the bedside table so that he could watch America drink his. At first America's was too hot but it soon cooled and England smiled at the young boy as he gulped down the whole drink, not pausing for breath or anything.<p>

Once he had finished he put down the drink and beamed up at England. England chuckled to himself upon sight of America's new chocolate moustache but he soon wiped it off much to the embarrassment of the young nation.

After the two had settled down, England gradually began to sink back into bed but America was still wide awake and looking around the dark room, scared by the spookiness of the old house. England noticed this but only through half lidded eyes... Gradually, he began to sink into his deep... Sleeping... State...

"Big Bwother?"

England's eyes shot open at the mention of the cutesy affectionate name America had just called him. Memories of those two words 'big brother' flashed through his mind and he began to tremble slightly.

"Sowwy, Engwand. Can you do me a big favour?" America asked.

England raised his head off the pillow to resist the temptation of its alluring, comforting feel. His eyes were half open but he smiled in a dazed sort of way at the young nation.

"Anything for my brother, what is it?"

"Well can you..." America began. "Can you twy to stay awake? Usually you fall asleep before me and I get weft awone in the dark. Your house is reawy big and scawy..."

England really loved the cute way America spoke, so how could he say no? After all, it was like a test of endurance, seeing how long he could hold on. This would be a kind of challenge for him.

"Of course I can, what do you think might help you to get to sleep?" England asked.

"Well..." America thought long and hard. "How about you twy and teach me something? Your wessons are always reawy bowing..."

That hurt more than America meant it to. England didn't really like it when he said things that were two innocent like that, but he always maintained that tough, motherly exterior in front of him like it was no big deal. Little did he know that this was only the beginning and that America would grow up to start insulting him all the time.

"Okay then. Why don't we go through the alphabet?" England asked brightly.

America nodded. "Okay den!"

"Okay then let's start. A is for...?" England asked.

"Apple!" America said excitedly.

"Good. B is for...?"

"Ball!"

"Very good..."

* * *

><p>"And Z is for...?" England asked.<p>

"Zebra!" America cheered.

"Well d- Wait what? Say that again, slowly."

"Zeeeee-braa..." America said slowly.

"No America that's not right."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not. Z is for z-EH-bra. Now say it with me, z-eh-bra."

"Zeeeee-bra!"

"Z-ehhhhhh-bra."

"Zeeeeeeeeeeee-braaaaa..."

"No America 'eh' like in egg. Say eh."

"Eh."

"Good, again. Eh."

"Eh!"

"Z-eh-bra!"

"Zee-bra!"

England collapsed onto the pillow in an exasperated way.

"I give up." He sighed.

America crawled over to the side of his big brother's head. He loomed over him so that they were staring each other straight into the eyes.

"Hey Engwand?" America asked.

"Yes America?" England responded.

"Can I have a pet?"

"Alright, but just as long as it's not a Zebra."

* * *

><p>"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, eight sheep, nine sheep, ten sheep. Now you try." England counted.<p>

"Okay. One sheep. Two sheep. Thwee sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Six sheep... What comes after six?" America asked.

"Seven sheep." England replied.

"Gotcha. Seven sheep. Eight sheep. Nine sheep. Ten sheep! ...I don't know how it goes fwom there. I'm not good at counting."

"Don't worry. One day you'll be able to count really far. You'll be able to count how many sheep you have in your country, how many people there are, anything you want."

"Okay den."

England felt like he was on his last legs, he really couldn't stay awake for much longer even though he made a promise to America. His eyelids were slowly flickering downwards and...

No! He had to stay awake! He shot his eyes open and tried to keep them open for as long as possible but they slowly began to close again. He repeated this a few of times before being interrupted by a still wide awake America.

"Mister Engwand sir?" America asked.

"Yes... America...?" England responded sleepily.

"Can you do me another reawy big favour?" America asked.

"I'll try for you of course..." England yawned. "What is it?"

"Can you... Cawwy on smiling at me?"

"What do you mean?" England asked as he sat up.

"Well... You always smile at me and never anyone else. I feel like if I grow up then you won't like me anymore..." America explained.

England wanted to argue, but he couldn't. America was the only one he cared for. Occasionally he spoke to others but he only smiled at America. He had no idea just how much America loved that smile.

"You're my big bwother and the onwy thing that makes me sad is the thought of losing you."

America looked up at England, looking extremely serious despite his age and possibly on the verge of tears. Then he brightened up slightly.

"Engwand? Can you get my hot water bottle?" America asked.

England smiled at America, instantly lightening up the boy's mood. England ruffled America's hair, making America giggle cutely.

"Sure thing my little brother. Just wait here." England smiled.

England stepped out of bed and headed downstairs. He prepared the hot water bottle for America, thinking about what the young boy had said.

_America... Why are you so serious when you talk about topics concerning me and you? I know we're brothers, but do you know that? The way you talk about me, the way you smile... I love you like a brother but perhaps you think of me as more? I don't think of you in that way America, but someday... Maybe..._

Once he had finished, he walked back upstairs not feeling as sleepy as before. The same however, could not be said for America. The small boy lay sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed and mouth open. He looked as peaceful as a sleeping angel so England had a hard time resisting the temptation to look at him. He stroked a stray strand of hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek lovingly.

"America..." England whispered. "There may be a time where I stop smiling at you and I apologise in advance. But I will never stop loving you. Perhaps one day it will grow beyond a brotherly level but I'll still love you nonetheless. You can stop worrying now... Okay?"

America stirred slightly in his sleep, as if in response to England's question and he mumbled just one word which told England what he needed to know.

"Engwand..."

He smiled at the sleepy boy, a smile that showed the love he had for America. It took a while, but eventually England fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, England was the one to wake up first. He rolled over to look at America who was sleeping soundly then he rolled over the other way to see his mug that he had put aside last night. Not wanting to leave it there, he took it downstairs to wash it up.<p>

America awoke shortly after, realising that England wasn't in the bed, he crept down the stairs- no longer scared of the creepy house now that it was light. He found England washing up in the kitchen and, not wanting to disturb him, he hid behind the doorframe and watched him with such a fondness in his eyes that could only be described as love.

"Big Brother... I heard what you said last night. It's true, someday I may find it too painful to be your little brother but that's only because I see you as more than that. I'll always smile at you England but know that my smiling only means one thing..."

America took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes closed as he did so. Then he opened his eyes and smiled up at his big brother.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, all finished. No tragedy this time!<strong>

**If you enjoyed this then check out my other _What if one-shot_: My Hero or have a look at my fanfiction Changing History. R&R and I hope o see you again soon!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
